I'd Do Anything
by little.human.gal.pal
Summary: When Embry meets April, his whole life is turned upside down. They both have secrets. When Embry finds out that her secret is the disease that's set on having her dead, what lengths will he go to to save her? breakingdawnSpoilers Embry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this story is in Embry's pov. Just wanted to point that out…**

this is my first fanfic... but! i've written other stories.

Summary-When Embry meets April; his whole life is turned upside down. They both have secrets. When Embry finds out that her secret is the disease that's set on having her dead, what lengths will her go to to save her?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Except April… Who is based off a friend… Whom I don't own…**

Chapter 1

I stepped onto the cool sand surrounding La Push beach, though it turned suddenly warm due to my overheated body. I was finally alone.

Today is one of those off days where I don't have to run rounds "protecting everybody" from vampires. There aren't really any. Not anymore. Not after the almost fight we had with the head vamps. That day was crazy, I expected there to be a lot of them, but I was way off. There were so _many_, but we were all okay. Bella saved us.

I laughed quietly to myself. Who would have ever thought? Bella, the innocent and sweet human we all grew to know and love, would end up saving the butts of her family and friends. But she wasn't human.

But, really it wasn't just her, if it weren't for Alice Cullen; there would have been a major fight. And that Amazonian girl helped some as well.

That little Renesmee is quite the character. I'm really happy for Jake. I don't think I have ever seen him happier.

Jacob Black is one of my best friends. He's like my brother. Same with Quil Ateara. They are part of the reason being a werewolf is cool.

Oh, yeah! I forgot to mention, I'm a werewolf. Well, technically I'm a shape-shifter. There are real werewolves, you know the "Hollywood" ones that only phase with a full moon. That's not us though. We change when we want to, or in some cases, when we get really pissed.

The pack is what uses up most of my time. Sam is the leader, or was. He works alongside with Jake now. We have the coolest people ever hanging out with us all the time. Sam, Paul, Quil, Jacob and Jared are the guys who have been with us the longest. Then our newbs Brady, Collin, and Seth. And let's not forget the pain in our asses and the only girl, Leah. Alright I admit she runs like hell and fights like a _beast_, but jeez she doesn't have to act like one too.

Then there's me, Embry Call. I was the fourth one in our pack to phase. I remember thinking that Sam, Paul, and Jared were some kind of cult trying to protect the world like some kind of amateur super heroes. Boy, was I wrong. They were just protecting our area from vampires, vampires who aren't much of a problem ever since Jake imprinted on Nessie. They are the reason we are what we are.

I found a spot off to the side of where the other people were enjoying the beach and sat down, thinking about my "family".

I don't have any brothers or sisters and my mom doesn't know about the wolf thing. She doesn't even know we exist. I have to sneak out all the time and I'm almost always grounded but its not too much trouble. I guess. I consider the pack and everybody family because I'm not very close with the little _real_ family I have.

Like I said before, Quil and Jacob are my best friends. Not to blow my horn or anything, but the three of us are pretty awesome. Quil Ateara is the happy-go-lucky one of our pack. He was ecstatic when he found out what we were. He is even happier now that he has met Claire. Claire is his imprint.

We possess a gift we call imprinting. It's sort of like finding your soul mate, but it's an even stronger bond than that, if you can imagine. It's not really like dating or a physical relationship type of thing. More like she is the only thing that matters in your world. When Sam described it he said it felt like everything that makes you who you are disappears the moment you look into her eyes, and she is all you have left, but she is all you need and more. "It's like seeing the sun for the first time" Jake said once. Quil is a perfect example of what I'm talking about. Claire is only three. I know, initially that seems really perverted but to Claire, Quil can be a brother, a best friend, a protector, anything she needs. And the thing about imprinting is that anything, and I mean _anything _your imprint wants you do for her because that's how strong the bond is. You love her more than anything or anyone else in the world. Quil is just going to just going to have to wait to love Claire like _that_. Imprinting was supposedly rare, but we believe now that is a false pretense considering most of our pack has imprinted. Everyone besides the new guys, Leah, and me. I'm waiting and wanting, though.

Jake was sort of the cry-baby because he felt like he didn't have anybody for the longest time. What with the whole Bella and Edward thing. He took longer phase the first time because of how happy he was around her. He was devastated when she took him back, but that was a long time ago. Now he has Renesmee. Nessie is, you guessed it, his imprint. She is another perfect example of what I was just talking about.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen is the daughter of Edward and Bella. She is only months old but she has the appearance of a full-blown toddler as well as wisdom far beyond anyone her age. The reason for this is her father. Edward was a vampire when she was conceived. When a human and a vampire have a kid something is bound to be different with it genetics. If all goes as planned in about seven years Renesmee will be a full grown adult, and vampire. She has had a power ever since her birth. When she touches you she can show you things. She can show you everything that she knows or nothing at all. It's quite fascinating.

Sam Uley is the leader of our pack. He can be really fun to be around but when something happens he automatically gets down to business. He was the first one of us to change and when we all had our first phase he explained to us what we were. Thank god for that.

Emily Young is Sam's imprint and fiancée. They're perfect together and even though Sam is constantly downing himself over the Leah thing and what he did to Em's face you can always see the love when you see them look into each others eyes. Cliché, I know, but it's true. As for a last thought, this girl can cook.

Paul and Jared were the second and third to phase after Sam. Paul can be moody sometimes, well, okay, all the time, but we love him all the same. Jared was always great to have as a brother because he always had Kimmy. She is his imprint, but I'm sure you guessed that. He imprinted on her almost directly after his change so he didn't go through the depressed "I'm a huge monster" stage that the rest of us did. Paul is a lot better to be around now as well. He imprinted on Rachel Black, who happens to be Jacob's older sister. Jake wasn't so happy about that at first, with Paul always being at his house and stuff all of a sudden, but he got over it.

Seth and Leah Clearwater are almost exact opposites. Leah, the oldest, is often bringing people down because of all the stuff that has happened to her. One of her favorite things to do is bring up things that _do not_ need to be brought up. For example, the little triangle between Emily, Sam and herself and also the fact that I don't know if I share a father with Sam, Jake or Quil. That can be a downer. Seth is almost always happy. He can always put a smile on your face, even on your worst day. He is friends with everybody; he even loved the Cullens before anyone else got over the hatred of what they were. Even though they don't have much in common and they fight a lot, anyone with eyes could tell that they would do almost anything for each other.

Collin and Brady were the last to phase and join the pack. They are also the youngest, both about fourteen.

The Cullens have also, more or less, become part of our big family. Some more than others. Bella, for example, is probably the only one I know a lot about. She's great. Edward is really nice and has always been civil, even when we weren't. Then there is Dr.Cullen and his wife. They are really great; they let us stay in and out of their home as we please, though most of us don't. Seth is there almost as much as Jacob. The few times I've been there the whole family, not including Rosalie, were nothing but nice. Alice is always perky and Jasper is almost always calm. I don't really know anything about Emmett or Rosalie. They're both pretty intimidating, even to me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw someone sit, or more like collapse, in my peripheral vision. She sat down about 5 feet away from me, pulled her knees to her chest and put her head in her hands. Her eyes were closed and her face was pinched up almost as if in pain.

Curiosity got the best of me and I stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. I noticed she had a visible bruise on the side of her eye, near her hairline. It was just a pale yellow-ish color so it was almost healed. As I got closer I took in her appearance. She was pale, almost as pale as Bella was when she was human, and translucent dark hair cascaded down her back while some lay below her chest because of the shape she was in. She was rather slender; I could tell that much even though she was wearing jeans and an oversized t-shirt. She seemed to be about sixteen. Her eyes were still closed. One single thought came to my mind: She was beautiful. Not the type of beauty you see in overly-made-up celebrities, but the natural beauty one rarely finds.

I reached the spot were she was sitting.

"Um… Are you okay?" I asked hesitantly. She jumped at the sound of my voice and they seemingly relaxed. She removed her hands from her face and placed them around her knees.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. It's just a headache." She replied, still not opening her eyes. Her voice was like music, bells. I was sure that she could be a singer. I noticed how her voice broke when she said _headache_.

"Okay. Well… Do you need some help?" I asked again. I couldn't just leave her here.

"Yes, please. That would be wonderful." She said removing her arms from around her knees and hesitantly reaching a hand up. I grabbed it so she didn't have to lift it too much. She jumped again from the warmth. _Oops_.

"Up you go." I said as I effortlessly pulled her to her feet. She seemed a little wobbly at first so I put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. She was short. But I mean, isn't everyone? I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Thanks." She said timidly and opened her eyes, only to be face-to-face with chest. She jumped back slightly in surprise and put a hand on her chest.

She looked up with her hand up as if to shield her eyes from the sun.

"You're tall." She pointed out matter-of-factly. I began to chuckle then looked into her eyes and stopped short.

I felt like I was set on fire, and I mean that in a good way. A great way. Everything inside me came undone as a stared into the eyes of this girl. Every line that held me to my life was severed apart. Everything that made me who I was, my best friends, my pack, my mom, my name, my _self_, disjointed from me and floated up into the gray sky.

I had a new string to hold me where I was.

Not one, but a million, and they weren't just strings. They were like steel cables tying me to the new center of the universe.

The new center of _my_ universe.

It was the girl whose eyes were beautiful and green like emeralds. The eyes that were the key to her soul, and now to mine as well. It was this girl that held me here now.

I was absolutely stunned. I just stared. I was sure I looked like a complete idiot but that didn't even matter anymore, only she mattered.

Once the initial shock wore off I saw that she was staring too. An unconscious smile spread across my face as I realized what had just happened. She smiled too. I was ecstatic, she doesn't think I'm crazy! I was so happy I could sing and that wouldn't be pretty. Oh no, I don't know her name…

"Embry Call." I said with a smile and stuck my hand out.

"April Grey." _April_. She took my hand and shook it. But, she didn't let go. Neither did I.

I'm not quite sure how long we stood there like that, looking into each others eyes. It could have been hours, or only minutes. I knew one thing for sure, I would remember those emerald orbs if I lived forever, which I very well might.

She seemed to remember something as realization flickered in her eyes and her smile turned into an apologetic frown. I suddenly felt I needed to know everything that upset her and do everything in my power to make it better.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could stay longer but I really should get going." She said sadly and bent down to grab a bag with a colorful flower print on it.

"Wait!" I said a little too loud. I turned a few heads. "I want to see you again" _more like I need to_, I added as an afterthought.

"Um… okay." She seemed unsure as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small phone and handed it to me. "Put in your number." She smiled.

"Kay." I replied. I found her contacts and added myself in under "Embry C." I called my phone so I would have her number and snapped her phone shut.

"I have your number." She stated.

"And I have yours." I replied with a smile

"Great." She smiled too as she put the phone back into her bag. She began to walk away and I felt panic and sadness race through me. I reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned around surprised.

"Wait." I said quietly. "Call me." I said as coolly as I could manage.

"Okay." She almost whispered and blushed. I immediately loved that color of pale crimson and it placed second for my favorites, directly after the green of her eyes.

"See you around, Embry." She breathed. I raised her hand up lightly and I bend down to kiss the back of her hand.

"I hope so,April." She giggled lightly and turned. I watched as she walked away.

I turned and started to walk in a daze. I _needed_ to tell someone. I was so euphoric. I have never been this elated in my entire life. April was absolutely perfect.

I sighed and smiled, I missed her already. There was a pain deep in my chest.

April. _My_ April.

**Thanks for reading. Hope it was gooooooood. I'll post a new chapter ASAP. (:**

**I looooooove everyone**

**OH! Ya… pics on profile… well tecnically the URL for photobucket is on my profile...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- well, heres chapter 2… next chapter somethin REALLY important will happen. Maybe… well, thanks for reading. Oh! I love fluff so in future chapters, expect it (: **

I love you all.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. WOO!**

Chapter 2

I began to think as I walked into the woods near the beach. _April_. She is so perfect. I will have to call her soon. I began to feel bad a little bit that I would have to bring her into my world. The world of mythical creatures who aren't supposed to exist, but I couldn't keep anything from her. I didn't want to.

Once I was safely in the woods, I slipped out of my clothes and phased. I began to run towards were I could hear the nearest thoughts.

_GUYS!! I need Quil and Jake pronto. _

_On it!_ Seth thought excitedly

_Thanks man._ I thanked him. I phased back and pulled on my shorts. I figured I wouldn't have to wait long. They were both pretty fast, and were probably together before I called for them. I waited about four minutes before I finally heard the sound of their steps. I could tell that they were in wolf form. I noticed when they phased back.

I was super excited to tell them. I was bouncing on my heels and I had a huge smile plastered on my face.

They stepped out from behind a tree and walked up to me. Quil looked confused and Jacob just looked amused.

"Man, what happened to you? You look like Alice on steroids." Jake said with a laugh.

"Seriously." Quil added.

"April." Was my reply. I was sure I was smiling like a big dork but I couldn't make it go away.

Quil looked even more confused. "You're this excited over a month?" he asked skeptically. His tone questioned my sanity.

Realization dawned on Jacobs face. He smiled at me then looked over at Quil with a raised eyebrow. "April is a girl you dip shit." He said and smacked Quil upside they head.

"Hey!" he said exasperated then he turned to me. "A girl, huh?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Wait, you know her name is the fourth month of the year?"

Jake smacked him again. So did I.

"She's not just named after a month." I said with a teasing smile "She's my imprint." I finished.

Both boys jaws dropped in unison and they just stared at me.

"Didn't see that comin." Jake muttered then smiled "Wow." He breathed.

Quil took a little longer to recover. His face broke out into a huge grin and he turned to me. "Congrats, brother." He threw his arms around my shoulders. I patted his back awkwardly.

"God Quil, your such a girl." Jake shook his head.

"Yeah." I added "I think little Claire is rubbing off on you." Quil grimaced at me.

"Just happy for you, jeez." He muttered. Then smiled again, past emotions forgotten "April and Embry. Got a nice ring to it. April… Embry and April Call."

He was right. It sounded great. Now I was too excited for my own good.

"Well, now that that's out…" Jake started, still smiling. "Let's head back. I'm going over to the Cullens soon." The last part made me laugh. Jake was always at the Cullens, for Renesmee.

We phased and began running. I was still absolutely euphoric; my only thoughts were of April.

_Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again_

I can't get your smile out of my mind  
I think bout your eyes all the time  
Beautiful but you don't even try  
Modesty is just so hard to find

Now I'm speechless  
Over the edge and just breathless  
I never thought that I'd catch this  
Love bug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit  
With this love bug again

Jake barked out a laugh. _Jonas Brothers? Wow, you_ are_ happy_. He thought

_Well, weren't you?_ I snapped back

_Of course._ He thought affectionately, probably thinking about Nessie.

When we arrived at Emily's house, I became even more excited. Everyone, except maybe Leah, would be happy. As we were approaching the front, the door swung open suddenly revealing Sam clad in just shorts, like the rest of us. He took in our smiling expressions.

"What did you do this time?" he said seriously.

"Nothin." Jake said innocently. He looked at Quil.

"Nothin." Quil said in the same tone. Sam narrowed his eyes and turned towards me. _This is it_, I thought.

"Imprinted." I said in the same tone as Jake and Quil. I had to try to hide my excitement. Sam's reaction was quite similar to the others. He smiled.

"Who's the lucky girl?" he asked

"April. April Grey." I replied. It felt good to say her name.

**Yea. Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will probably be longer. This was kind of filler. And. I'm making Embry better friends with the Cullens. He is with them more because of Jake…**

**Kay? Kay. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- heres chapter three...**

thanks again, so much

**Disclaimer- i own zilchh**

Chapter 3

Everyone else pretty much had the same reaction when I told them about April. They were happy, as expected, and I was too.

That night when I got home I went straight to my room and bent down to my bedside drawer. After shifting through the pile of clutter I found my idly used phone. One Missed Call. _Excellent_. I saved the number under her name. She was the first person in my contact list. That made me smile.

I laid down on my worn mattress and closed my eyes, ambling into a deep sleep.

--

I awoke to the earsplitting slam of my door being violently thrown open. My mother stood in the doorway, her eyes sad.

"Oh, your actually here." She said with a shaky and cracked voice. She let out a humorless laugh. "You're never here."

I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and sat up "I'm sorry ma, about everything, but you wouldn't understand." I said sadly. It was the truth. She _wouldn't_ understand.

"But-" she began, but I cut her off.

"I've got to go. I really _am_ sorry, ma." I felt bad always leaving her like this but I was needed. I got up and grabbed my phone, in case April called. As I passed her I kissed her cheek and looked into her dark eyes. "I love you, ma."

She didn't say anything

--

"Um… hello? If she isn't calling you then just call her." Quil said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It had been two days. We both had the morning off because we had been out running most of the night. We were sitting in Sam and Emily's living room talking and waiting for Jake, Collin and Seth to get done so we could do something. April hadn't called.

"Well, I don't want to come off as stalker-ish or, like, desperate." I replied.

"But, aren't you?" Quil questioned. "Desperate, I mean." He had a point.

"Yeah." I sighed and leaned my head back "I guess I am."

"Just tell her right away. The next time you see her, tell her about us, _everything_. Tell her what she is to you." Quil suggested.

_Wow_. That's not a bad idea.

"I think I might actually do that. Thanks Quil, really." I said sincerely.

"No problem, bro."

--

I was pacing the diameter of a small clearing I had found in the woods. My phone was in my hand, her number was dialed, and I just had to call. God, why am I so nervous?

I lifted up the phone for what could have been the tenth time in five minutes. I held it at arms length, like it had some disease, and pressed the green button that would call.

_Ring Ring Ring Ring_.

I was about to hang up when…

"Hello?" a soft, timid voice came through the receiver. I was slightly surprised so it took me a minute to answer.

"Oh! Hi. April? It's Embry, we met at the beach a few days ago." It sounded more like a question.

"Of course. Embry, hello. Um… can I help you?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. I know this is kind of weird because we hardly met but I have to tell you something." I bit my lip.

"Okay… shoot."

"Um… it would be better in person. It's _really_ important." I pushed.

"Oh. Well, that's fine, I guess. Sure. Do you want to meet somewhere?" she seemed unsure

"Yes! How about at the spot where we met at the beach the other day." I suggested.

"Sure, that will work. I can be there in about fifteen minutes." She seemed sort of excited. Yes!

"That's perfect. Thank you _so_ much" I was ecstatic. I would finally get to see her again.

That was all I could think about

I thought about what I could do in fifteen minutes. I should probably change and put on a shirt…

Yeah, I'll do that.

I phased and began running home. When I got there I snuck through my bedroom window because my mom was home and I didn't want to disturb her. Or get grounded again. I went to my drawer and grabbed out a pair of tan shorts and a dark blue polo and put them on. I looked my self over in the mirror. It will have to do.

Once I was back out through the window I checked the time again. 5 minutes. Perfect. I began to walk towards the beach. It wasn't far from my house so I would be okay. The sun was out more than usual, but I figured it was no warmer.

As I entered the break in the woods that lead to the sandy beach, I became more nervous.

What if she doesn't accept me? Or she's afraid? I figure I'll have to tell her about vampires too. Maybe she should meet the Cullens… _Yeah_, I decided, _if she's okay with what I am, she might even_ like _the Cullens, they _are_ nice_. She would have to meet Renesmee anyway.

I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't notice how close I was to where she was standing. Her back was facing me, her hair blowing lightly in the breeze. As if feeling my presence she turned around. I got lost, once again, in her green orbs. I smiled unconsciously.

She walked up the rest of the way to reach me and stopped a foot or two away.

"So, you said you had to tell me something?"

**Next Chapter you will find out whats up with April...**

**and you get her reaction to Embry bein a wolfyyy**

**i'll post tomarrow, hopefully ")**

**thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- chapter four...**

this chapter is important, i think...

**Disclaimer- I dont own anybody, or the legends, or anything. I'm sad...**

Chapter 4

"So, you said you had to tell me something?"

"Uh… yeah." I stuttered. "Let's walk."

"Kay." She seemed a _lot_ less nervous then I was. Well, she would. She isn't about to tell the possible future love of her life that she turns into a huge dog. We began walking.

"So…" I began "Have you lived here long?" Now _she_ seemed nervous. I wonder why that is.

"Um… just a year or two." She replied.

"Oh… okay. So have you heard any Quileute legends?" Wow, that was direct. She shook her head. "Okay, walk's over." I smiled and sat down. I patted the spot next to me and she sat down as well.

"So, the legends say that the Quileute's descent from wolves and that they are still our brothers. Uh… man, this is going to sound crazy." I sighed the last part. She nodded encouragingly. "So, according to the legend, we are what we are because of people called the cold ones. I will explain them later. Anyways, we are sent to protect other people from them. The cold ones are the wolves' only enemies. Well, not the wolves really but the wolves that turn into men." I finished and smiled sheepishly.

"Like…" She seemed to have trouble getting the word out.

"Werewolves" I reluctantly finished for her.

"Um… why, exactly, are you telling me this?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, the thing is that they aren't just legends." I said looking out at the water "Not for me."

"Wh- are you saying that _you're_ a-a-a." She stuttered.

I nodded still not having the guts to see her reaction.

"Oh…" I looked down at her curiously. I stared at her for a moment. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at me.

"Honestly? I'm just waiting for you to run away screaming."

"Well, you _did_ say that you protect people from whoever the cold ones are and you seem nice to me. I'm just kind of wandering why it was so important for you to tell _me_" she replied

"So, you really don't care that I turn into a giant dog?" I asked smiling. She didn't respond at first. Then she shook her head.

"Well it is a little weird, come to think of it, but I don't see anything _too_ wrong with it." She smiled too. "I'm allergic to dogs."

I threw my head back and laughed loudly. She joined in.

"Yeah, me too." I said when our laughter died down. We had a moment of comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

"So, tell me about it." She said suddenly. I smiled broadly because she wanted to know. She smiled back, just as widely.

"Well, there is one _very_ important thing that I need to tell _you_ about." I said remembering exactly why I was here

"And that is…" she encouraged.

"Imprinting. It's one of the bizarre things that we have to deal with." I started. "It's kind of hard to explain. Um… It's kind of like love at first sight, but stronger, if you can imagine. It's a bond so strong that nothing really matters anymore after you first look into their eyes. Like seeing the sun for the first time." I said. She looked at me strangely.

"The reason, I think, that we imprint is so that we can make more little puppies." I smiled "Keep the tradition alive."

"Why is this so important for me to know?" It felt so simple- she _had_ to see it coming.

"I imprinted" she raised an eyebrow and I continued "On you, April."

She let out a small gasp and her mouth went slightly agape. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely" I smiled. She didn't move, I began to get nervous again "But, really it doesn't have to be like that… We can just be friends if that's what you want, or anything. It doesn't matter much to me, I mean, I guess it does-"

She put a small hand over my mouth, silencing me. She looked in my eyes and pulled my head down, replacing her hand with her lips. Once I got over the initial shock, I noticed how fire spread through my insides and I was kissing her back.

It felt so right.

She pulled away first and smiled widely. I felt like happy dancing.

"Tell me more." She said eagerly. I laughed, unable to hide my euphoria, and sat her down in my lap. Our bodies molded together perfectly.

"Well we phase whenever we want to, we don't need a full moon." I said with a laugh. "When you don't have practice, you phase when you get really angry. Our bodies heal at an abnormal rate, much faster than yours could." I was absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"We can kind of hear each others thoughts when were wolfs, it's good when your hunting but you cant have any secrets. That pretty annoying but it makes us a lot closer."

"Wait, you keep saying _we_ who else is there?" she asked seeming deep in thought.

"Oh, we have a whole pack; there are ten of us, including me." Her jaw dropped. "I'll tell you why our pack is so large later." I promised.

"Kay, go on." She encouraged.

"Okay, um… were all really big _and_ strong" I chuckled and she rolled her eyes "Were really warm." I put a hand on her cheek. "Our aging is delayed. We have to go a certain amount of time without phasing to begin aging like normal."

"Uh, what else… We heal pretty fast, I could so you sometime." I smiled. "And, of course, imprinting." I looked into her eyes. She reached up and kissed my cheek.

"Wow. That's fascinating. Sound like you have a fun life."

"Eh… it has its moments." I smiled then added "It's a bit more boring now that most of the drama has passed over."

"Drama?" I laughed

"Yeah. You watch movies right?" She nodded "Of course. Well, in movies what is always the werewolves' natural enemy?"

She thought for a few moments then gasped "Vampires! Are they the cold ones? Do they really exist? Are there a lot of them? Is that why your pack is so big?" She fired

"Yes. To everything you just said." I laughed.

"Wow." She exclaimed.

"You haven't heard the half of it." I muttered mostly to myself, but she heard me.

"Okay, I'm listening." She said.

"Well, for longer than I've been alive there was this one vampire clan living in Forks, the Cullens. There are nine of them now. They were different because they didn't drink the blood of humans, they feed off of animals. We still never really liked them, because they were still our enemies. Two or so years ago a girl, Bella Swan moved to Forks." I said

"Somehow, she met one of the vampires, Edward, and they fell in love." April looked at me wide eyed and I smiled at her. "Now, even before that happened, Bella had been friends with Jacob. Jacob wasn't a wolf when she moved here so their friendship resumed even with her dating a vampire. They were _best_ friends. Jake was furious when he found out that she knew what he was and didn't care. Anyways, long story short; Bella did the impossible and brought us all together, more or less."

"Are Bella and Edward still together?" She asked her eyes bright with a mix of curiosity and excitement.

"Oh, there together. They got married and had a honeymoon, like any other normal couple, but they were far from normal. One thing led to another and she was pregnant. It was the impossible; still no one can really explain how _that _happened. Anyways, while she was pregnant the baby was literally beating her up, unintentionally of course, so everyone figured it took from its daddy and was part vampire. Bella refused to give up her baby which made everyone pretty mad. Especially Edward and Jake, Edward thought it was his fault. That she was dying because of what he put inside of her. Bells is a vampire now, too and little Renesmee is a hybrid."

"Wow." She repeated. "Can I meet them? And your pack too?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Of course. You can meet them, they'll all love you." We fell into another comfortable silence.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" she asked suddenly perky. I laughed at her eagerness.

"Sure, go first." I smiled.

"Okay… Um, do you have brothers or sisters?" she asked.

"Nope. Just my mom. You?"

"I have a little sister. Her name is May." She laughed.

"Your mom likes months" I pointed out. She laughed louder

"I guess so."

We went on like this for 18 questions. I learned that she is a dancer, her partners name is Joey and she likes to read. I also learned that her middle is Emily so I told her about Emily Young. Her favorite color is green and she died her hair that color once because she lost a bet. She could play guitar and she liked writing songs. I made her promise that she would play for me. We were on our last question.

"Tell me a secret." She said smiling.

"That's not a question." I said trying to think of a secret that I could tell her.

"I don't care." She replied.

"Okay… um, I don't know who my dad is." That was the most secretive thing I could think of besides the obvious.

"Me neither." She said timidly. I looked down at her, surprised. We were both lost in thought.

"Your turn." She said quietly.

"Oh, uh. Tell me a secret." Her spine stiffened and her eyes grew wide. I panicked.

"Oh! What happened? Are you okay?" I stuttered frantically.

"I'm fine, I guess. I do have a secret." She said just as quietly as before.

"Aw, April. You can tell me anything. I'll still love you." Oops, I definitely didn't mean to say that out loud. I mentally smacked myself and winced.

"Y-y-you _love_ me?" She said with wide eyes

"I-I, Yeah." I sighed defeated. She just nodded.

"I have cancer." she whispered, but I heard it.

**Sorry for a Cliffhangerrr.**

**I'll post chapter 5 tomarrow...**

**probably (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- sorry for such a short chapter, but its really important and... yeah, also kinda sad.**

can i just thank my few readers? THANK YOU! so so so so so much.

**Disclaimer- I dont own anybody as koool as Embry or ANYBODY! sniffsniff**

Chapter 5

"Y-y-you have, y-you. What?" I stuttered trying to make out what she had just told me. It felt like my heart was being shredded into a million pieces at just the thought of her not being here with me.

"Cancer. A brain tumor." She stopped when her voice cracked.

"But, you'll be okay, right? I mean, you_ have_ to be okay. You can beat it right?" My voice was tight and I felt an abnormal pressure in my chest.

She didn't answer. She just shook her head.

"Oh, no, no, no. Oh, god no. April? April, there _has_ to be something. There's got to be something we can do. You can't leave me, not already." My voice went from devastated to pleading. I needed her to be alive. She could not leave me. I love her, already, with everything in me, she is everything. All it took was twenty questions. If I didn't have her, I wouldn't have anything. I don't think she even understands how much I need her.

"I'm so sorry, Embry. I didn't want to drag you into my problems like this. I-I didn't call. I'm sorry for that too. It's just… I don't know. It's everything I guess. My mom can't afford the treatments. We cant do anything." She was crying now, but so was I. She turned around in my arms so she was straddling my waist. Throwing her arms around my neck and laying her head into my shoulder. I buried my face into her soft auburn hair and wrapped my arms tightly around her back, never wanting to let go. We both cried and cried until our eyes were dry.

"Embry?" her soft, musical voice was muffled my by shoulder.

"Yeah?" I replied, my voice rough and dry.

"Can we just not think about it too much?" She lifted her head up and looked into my eyes. "I try not to. I'm not gonna give up, I am going to fight with everything in me but I just want to live normally, you know? Especially now, I want to have a relationship that's as normal as possible. What with your thing and my thing, I guess that makes us a pretty bizarre pair, huh?" She said smiling sadly. I tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Okay, but April, I _promise_ you that I will find a way to save you. I don't care what it takes. You. Will. Not. Leave. Me." I said sternly. She looked at me, bit her lip nervously and nodded once. I lowered my head down to hers and put my lips on hers. Our kiss was filled with enough passion to set the forest aflame. When we pulled away, I stared into her endless eyes until she tucked her face back into my shoulder. I played with her hair.

"Oh, and Embry?" She said timidly after several minutes had passed "I-I love you too."

**:)**

**that makes me happy... hippity happy**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry. blame stupid school...**

I gave you a long-ish chapter to make up for my unaccomplishment... THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!

**Dislaimer- I own nothin ):**

Chapter 6

We sat in that same place on First beach for a long time. It was getting darker by the minute.

But I wasn't thinking about that.

_She loves me too._

After those words left her lips I felt like singing _and_ happy dancing, but I don't want to scare her away.

I was dead serious when I told her that I would do whatever it takes to save her from her cancer. I wouldn't talk about it around her and I will try not to think about it often, but I will keep my promise no matter what it takes. I will ask Dr. Cullen about it, I decided. He may be able to think of a way that a_ normal_ doctor wouldn't think of.

I remembered that she told me she wanted to meet everybody.

"April?" I asked, breaking our comfortable silence.

"Hmm?" she replied timidly.

"Do you wanna meet everybody?" I said.

"Oh! Yeah, of course." She said excitedly. I laughed.

"Okay. We can tonight if you're up for it." I told her. I really hoped she was because I wanted the pack to meet her.

"Okay, yeah. Let's go. But, I should probably stop at my house first. You can meet my mom and my sister." She seemed even more excited than I was.

"Great. You live close?" I guessed.

"Ya, I'll show you, come on." She replied climbing off my lap and standing to her feet. I pushed myself off the ground after her and we began walking.

It didn't take long for up to reach the small, one-story home that she claimed as hers. It had a bright blue door that contrasted with the bricks next to it. We walked up a short cement path and a few short stairs to the front door. April took a small key out of her bag and pushed it into the whole, opening the door. We stepped inside

"Mom? Were home." She slipped her shoes off at the door.

"In the kitchen, baby. Wait… _we_?" The soft voice came from one of the rooms to the right. There home was nice. The walls were covered with pictures and paintings. There were many small rugs that lay in a filed array on the wooden floor.

"Uh… yeah. We. I want you to meet somebody." She replied, seeming unsure at first and then smiling up at me.

"Okay. I'll be right out." The voice said again, then called louder "May, your sisters home."

It took about three seconds until you could hear the little girls' voice. "APRIL!" she ran into the room we were in, right past me and into Aprils waiting arms. May was about up to her sisters' stomach. She had long wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and a simple, black long sleeved shirt. She pulled away from April and seemed to notice me for the first time. She gasped and turned to April. "Who's that?" She asked, her voice wondered and her eyes wide as she jerked her tiny thumb in my direction.

April let her jump down and they both walked over to were I was standing. At almost that exact moment, a young looking woman with May's hair and eyes walked into the room. Her eyed widened slightly as well.

"Mom, May, this is Embry." April said simply and then added "He's my boyfriend. I think." She looked up at me in question. I smiled and nodded, then she did the same.

"You're tall." May said loudly as if shouting into the sky. I laughed.

"I know. You're pretty." She blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Well, aren't you a cutie." April's mom said putting out her hand, I shook it and nodded my head in thanks.

"You have a very nice home." I said. She smiled brightly.

April turned to me, "I'm gonna change first. Why don't you wait outside?" She suggested

"Of course." We parted way and just as I was about to turn to the door I heard my name. I turned to see April's mom.

"You make her happy. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time." This touched me more than anything else she could have said. This was my life goal: Make April happy. I smiled widely

"Thank you Ms. Grey." She nodded and walked back into the room she was in before I came. May was standing behind me when I turned around. She suddenly jumped and wrapped her short arms around my torso. Once I was over the initial surprise, I grabbed her and held her so she wouldn't have to work so hard.

"I'll see you soon Embry. Thanks for calling me pretty." She said in a shy voice.

"No problem, May. Anytime." I replied. She kissed my cheek with a dramatic 'Mwah' and I put her down. I headed out the door thinking of the reactions _my_ family would have to April.

I stepped into the small patch of woods that surrounded the house and undressed to phase.

_Hey_, I started once I was in wolf form,_ if any of you guys want to meet April, I'm taking her to Emily and Sam's._

I quickly phased back before I could hear anyone's reply and walked out of the wood to wait for her.

When she finally emerged through the door, I took her hand and we began to walk into the direction of the beach. Then I realized how I got there in the first place. I ran. I can't make her walk all the way to their house. _Oh no._

"April, Sam and Emily's house is sorta far. I ran here from there." I said nervously.

"Okay?" she didn't seem to understand. "Well, I don't reall- _Oh_. Um… can I ride on your back?" She asked, her voice a whisper. I didn't even think of that.

"Sure!" I exclaimed. "But don't get scared when you see me please. I would never hurt you, I swear." I pleaded.

"I could never be scared of you." She smiled up at me. I grimaced and ran in to another patch of woods. Once I was phased, I blocked out the thoughts of my brothers and started towards where April was.

Once I came out I heard her gasp and I saw her eyes grow wide. _Double oh no_. She didn't really look afraid, but she could be hiding it. Then, unexpectedly, she walked until she was directly in front of me and started rubbing under my chin. It was wonderful. I felt my eyes close.

"You're_ really_ tall." She muttered. I barked out a laugh and she smiled. "How am I supposed to get up there?" She continued.

I rolled my eyes and tossed her as carefully as I could onto my back with my paw. I heard her squeal in surprise before nestling between my oversized shoulder bones.

"You're so warm." She murmured in pleasure. I laughed again. I felt her latch her hands onto some of the thick fur on my back. I nodded and began walking. As I sped into a run I felt her grip tighten slightly.

I ran carrying her for all of six minutes before I slowed to a stop and kneeled down so she could slide of my back.

When she did, I moved so I was in front of her and looked her in the face. She had a large smile plastered on her face. I took that as my hint that she didn't hate it and ran to phase back and change.

I walked quietly out of my small patch of trees and walked to where April was standing.

"That was amazing!" She squealed. "I've never had so much fun in my life. You should take me everywhere like that."

I laughed. "Yeah, maybe." I joked "Alright, let's go."

"Yeah." She agreed. We walked through the little bit of woods until we reached the small grey house that was as much a home to me as where I actually live. She followed me up the single stair and into the door. The sight made me laugh.

Quil, Sam, Seth, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin were all squished into the two small couches in Emily's living room. Seth and Quil were both bouncing in their seats. Emily was nestled into Sam's lap and Claire was perched on Quil's knee.

All their heads snapped in our direction in the same second and I felt April jump slightly behind me.

"Uh… Hey." I said "Where's Jake?"

"With the Cullens." Sam answered. I nodded.

Quil was suddenly in front of me, pushing me out of the way so he could get to April, who was hidden behind my back. I shot him a warning glance before stepping out of the way. April started forward with her hand out stretched Quil reached his hand out only to pull her forcefully forward and gather her into a huge hug.

After a couple of seconds of him not letting go I exclaimed "Quil! You're gonna suffocate her!"

He gently set her back on the ground; he had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry, bro. You got yourself a cutie." He looked at April, I growled. "Oh, don't be ridiculous." He muttered.

"Thanks." April said quietly. I grabbed her hand and led her towards where the others sat.

"April." I pointed to each person as I said their name "this is Sam, Seth, Paul, Collin, Jared and Brady. Sam's fiancée, and imprint, Emily. The big dud that almost accidentally killed you is Quil and this is Quil's imprint, little Claire." I said. She looked at me wide-eyed, probably because of Claire's obvious young age, and I nodded. "Everybody, this is April." I finished.

"Wow, I suck at remembering names." She looked up at me when she said the last part and I laughed along with everyone else. Then she shook everyone's hands, muttering their names quietly as she passed them. Seth did the same thing as Quil, but without the warning from me and Claire hugged her leg tightly. Apparently Quil explained to her who she was so she wouldn't be shy. When April got back to me she had the smile on her face that I have learned that I love. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and rested my chin on her head.

"So, what's new?" I asked. I hadn't really been paying attention to much the past few days. I was… distracted.

"Nothin." Sam said, sounding bored. I laughed.

"Fun." I said.

I let go of April and brought her over to a spot on the floor to sit and pulled her onto my lap. She rested her head on my chest and we talked with everybody. About _everything._ Except her cancer, but they would know soon enough. _Stupid mind reading._ Claire fell asleep in Quil's arms soon after we arrived. April and Emily seemed to hit it off quite well and I think her and Quil will get along like brother and sister. I was so happy that everyone seemed to like each other. We both noticed it was getting late and I declared it time to take her home.

She rode on my back again, after practically begging I may add. When we reached her house, I walked her to her door.

"That was _so_ great. I frikkin _love_ your family." We both laughed and I pulled her forward and wrapped my arms around her.

"I frikkin love _you_, too." She said quietly as an after thought. I pulled her face up with my thumb and brought my head down to hers. She went on her tip toes and our lips met. I held her tight; we seemed to fit together perfectly. Our lips moved in synchrony and when we finally broke apart we were both breathing heavy.

"I love you more." I said after I caught my breath.

"I don't think so." She said and a light pink color stained her cheeks.

"Do you wanna meet Jake and the Cullens tomorrow?" I asked, trying to make her less embarrassed.

She nodded fiercely. "Who's Jake?" she asked.

"He's my best friend. He's always with the Cullens because he imprinted on Renesmee, that's Edward and Bella's daughter, remember?" I replied.

"Of course I remember. I'm really excited to meet all of them." She said "Oh! I meant to ask you, how can Quil and Jake's imprints be so young? They don't, like, _do_ anything do they?"

"No! Absolutely not. They can later, if they choose but for now Jacob and Quil are like big brothers or best friends."

"Okay." She seemed to be thinking. "Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll miss you." I confessed finding a sudden interest in my shoes.

"I will too." I hugged her again and kissed her cheek before turning and walking down her driveway.

**There so cute :)**

**I'll update A.S.A.P...**

**as much as i hate to admit it, school comes first.**

**even before Twilight ):**

**thank you. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Im really sorry for not updating faster...**

**lifes a bitch...**

thanks for reading

**Disclaimer: iownnothing**

Chapter 7

I awoke the next day to the annoyingly persistent ring of my cell phone.

I got out of bed with a grunt and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. 7:30. GOD, who would call at this ungodly hour on a Saturday? I looked at the caller ID and almost screamed like some fan girl. April. April!

I answered on the last ring.

"April!" I said excitedly.

"Embry? Hey. Oh! I woke you up didn't I?" Her voice was slightly off and she seemed surprised at my tone.

"Uh… Yeah." I muttered "But its okay. I had to get up anyway." I reassured her. She sighed in relief.

"Well, sorry still." She murmured. I laughed quietly.

"So, you rang? Do you wanna go somewhere this early?" I asked.

"Um… well, actually that why I called. I don't think I'm up to meeting new people today. I'm feeling a little… off." She seemed unsure.

"Oh." I said deflated. "Well, can I still see you?" I pleaded.

"Uh… I-uh" she sighed. "If you want to. It isn't pretty."

Then it hit me. She wasn't_ sick_, she was symptomatic. I had Google'd brain tumors last night of the bulky computer in our kitchen.

April was most likely experiencing headaches and nausea. I pictured her, curled into her large bed (she probably couldn't balance or walk well) pale faced and sipping a bowl of soup.

"April" I sighed "I'll always think you're the most beautiful person in the whole world. And don't worry, I'm gonna be here for you. No matter what." I assured her.

"Okay." She whispered.

I sighed as I ran up the steps to her front door and knocked. A voice was muffled by the door and then it opened.

"Embry?" April's mother exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for April" I replied and smiled.

Her eyes softened until she looked like she wanted to cry. "That's very sweet of you. Come in" her voice cracked.

I walked in only to be attacked by little grey and white figure.

"EMMIE!" her little child-like voice trilled out. I caught her up and held her more comfortably on my hip.

"Why, hello May" I felt so accepted, I wanted to scream. Nobody has ever called me that, but May could. "How are you today?" I looked into her small blue eyes.

"I'm good. Sis is sick" she said sadly. I put her down

"I know." I said just as sadly then perked up, bending down to her level "You know what we could do to make sis feel a little better?" I cooed.

"What" she said suspiciously.

"I'll show you." I said. I turned to April's mom, who had been standing at the door that whole time, and walked up to her, pulling her into a hug. We pulled apart and I patted her shoulder. I turned my attention back to May "C'mon" I stared walking down the hall.

"Wait for me!" She screeched. I turned around and picked her up, signaling with my hand for her to keep quiet.

"Which room is hers?" I whispered. May pointed to the door at the end of the hall and then shushed me. I laughed too quiet for her to hear and walked toward the door. When we got to the door, I put her down and told her to stay there.

I slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside. She was sleeping.

April was visibly paler. There was a bucket by her bedside and a little bottle of pills on her nightstand. She was still beautiful.

Her room was painted green, her favorite color. She had two mahogany dressers on opposite sides of the room and her bed was white and black. She had a vanity and her closet was a big mirror as well. There was a black acoustic guitar on a stand in the corner of the room. The room was covered in posters, not with superstars, but with beautiful pictures. Some had sayings and there were a few movie posters. I noticed one poster was framed, it was a wolf. I smiled.

I walked up to her. She didn't stir when I knelt down by her bedside and gently kissed her cheek. I didn't really want to do this for fear of freaking out May, but desperate times call for desperate measures. I bent down farther and pressed my lips to hers. She moved slightly when I pulled away. Her face fell. Her eyes were still closed, but she reached her hands up around my neck and pulled me down again. I kissed her for a couple seconds and then moved my lips to her ear.

"Your sister is at the door." I whispered. Her eyes shot open and we both looked toward the door. May stood at the door, her hands at her side and her face all crumpled up as if she was in pain. We both started laughing at how adorable she looked. April still sounded odd.

I signaled her forward with my index finger so she could sit with us. She just scoffed, rolled her eyes and walked away muttering something about backwash and how at least she feels better.

"That was weird" I said and turned my attention back to April.

"Hi Embry" she said timidly, still sleepy. I put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I whispered, broken. All I wanted was to make it so she felt better, but there was virtually nothing I could do. I've never felt so helpless in my life.

She shook her head no and laid back onto her pillow, closing her eyes. "This sucks. Thank you for coming. You have no idea how much this means to me" she said quietly and I took her small hand in mine.

"Is there anything I can get for you?" I asked. "If you say 'no' I'll stab myself with a pencil" I added jokingly.

"Uh… some water?" She laughed "Because I would genuinely hate to see you in any kind of pain" It was a joke but I could hear the truth in her words.

"Kay" I said and stood up. I walked out of her room and down the hall and into the small kitchen. Her mom was pouring a cup of coffee with May on her hip.

"Excuse me?" I asked. Her mom turned and smiled when she saw me. I smiled back and noticed that they had one of those cool refrigerators with the water in the door. "Do you mind if I get a glass?" I asked again.

Her mom laughed, pointed to one of the cupboards on the wall and said "Help yourself, sweetie" I smiled and muttered a thank you as I walked toward the cupboard. I got out a cup and filled it with water (using their cool fridge) and walked back to April's room.

"Knock, knock" I said quietly and opened the door. April was on her back staring at the ceiling, she looked deep in thought. When she noticed me, she propped herself up on her elbows and moved up her pillows.

I handed the water into her outstretched hand. She grabbed the pill bottle from her bedside table and popped two little white capsules into her mouth, washing them down with the water. She scooted over a little and patted the spot next to her. I looked down at her skeptical and unsure.

"Please?" she pleaded. I shrugged and sat down next to her, holding her close to me. She laid her head on my chest.

A few seconds later she began coughing. I sat her up and watched worriedly as they became more pronounced. Whooping. I leaned over and grabbed her a tissue and then gently patted her back, knowing there was nothing else I could do.

Once the cough's seized she pulled the tissue away from the face and tried to hide it before I could see it. But I did.

It was red.

There was blood splattered on it.

Her blood.

I pulled her to me and held her tight, fighting tears. I can't possibly imagine what she is going through. The helplessness and vulnerability took over until I thought I might wretch. I kept strong for her; I'd do anything for her.

"I'm okay" she affirmed when she saw the look on my face. She reached over and grabbed the water, drinking up the rest and then lying back down onto her pillow. She pulled me down with her.

I put my arms around her slender waist and buried my face into her neck. She locked her hands behind my neck and rested her head on shoulder.

"I love you, baby" I whispered. When she didn't say anything I pulled away to examine her face. She was smiling.

"I love you" She replied after a couple of seconds and then laughed.

"What?" I asked a smile in my voice.

"I love hearing you say it. It makes me happier than I've ever felt. Ever." She said matter-of-factly. I smiled, I felt the same way.

"Well, I live for making you happy, babe" I said and put my forehead against hers. "I love you." I said in a hushed voice and pecked her on the cheek. "I love you. I love you. I love you" I repeated as I continued to kiss her. "I love you" I kissed her nose, "I love you" her forehead, "I. Love. You" I kissed down to the corner of her mouth. "More than anything" and then she pushed her lips to mine.

I could feel the heat from her body on mine despite my already high temperature. She fit against me perfectly; she was the missing piece to my puzzle.

We kissed until it went from sweet and loving to a full on make-out. I pulled away slightly only to be pulled back down. Our lips moved together for a few seconds until she pulled away, smiling. I smiled too and kissed her cheek.

I saw her eyes droop slowly.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay here." I whispered. She turned until she was nestled into my chest. I listened as her breathing evened out and she fell asleep. I felt the early morning crash down on me and suddenly felt my eyes begin to droop as well.

**:)**

**thanks...**

**okay, i know how this story is going to end but i need some stuff to happen in the middle...**

**any suggestions????**


End file.
